Stay With Me
by TheMortalFans
Summary: Wolf catches Scarlet crying in her room and comes to console her. Post Scarlet. Smut chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sorry about any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I'm too lazy to proofread. Please Rate and Review. Thanks! Enjoy!**

It was about 2am in Rieux time. The ship was silent with the exception of the slight hum of the ship's motor and Wolf's faint footsteps pacing the hallways. He hadn't been able to sleep so he decided to walk around the ship. It almost felt too peaceful for the chaos that had happened only hours previously. Before he could start thinking too much about the events of that day, he heard a faint, almost whimpering coming from the end of the hall. Wolf crept past Thorne's room, then Cinder's, and finally his own leaving only Scarlet's romance left. The noise got louder as he approached her door. he could make it out to be sob coming from her room.

"Scarlet?" Wolf asked, lightly knocking on her door. No reply. She must not have heard. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Scarlet jerked up as soon as she heard him the door open. She wiped her nose and to eyes quickly and sloppily as Wolf looked at her with sympathetic and pleading eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, "You're crying." "I'm not" Scarlet insisted with a quick sniffle. "I'm fine." "Now don't lie to me Scarlet" he said slowly walking towards her bed where she sat. "Like you've never lied to me?" she snapped back at him. There was silence. He was dumbfounded. Scarlet stared at him before collapsing into tears once again. Wolf sat down next to her and pulled her weeping body into his arms. "I'm sorry" she managed to wheeze out. "shh. it's alright" he said slightly rocking her in his arms.

A couple minutes passed before Scarlet pulled away from his embrace. "I'm sorry" she repeated drying her eyes and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her red hoodie. "Again, it's alright" Wolf said, "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Thank you. Wolf?" she asked. "Yes?" He replied. "Could you maybe stay with me?" She asked somewhat sheepishly. "Of course" Wolf said with a grin on his face. Scarlet scooted over on the he bed and crawled back under the blankets. Wolf got off the bed, yanked off his shirt and lay next to Scarlet. He wrapped his arms around her making sure she knew he wouldn't let go until she wanted him to. She moved closer to him and leaned her head into his chest. Out of all the things he'd experienced in his life, nothing had felt more right that this.

"I love you, Scarlet" He said resting his chin on her head. She was fast asleep in his arms before she could respond. And just like that,the restlessness that had kept him awake hours before melted away and he drifted asleep.

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter at be smutty. *smirk smirk***


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THE RATING OF THIS HAS CHANGED FROM A T TO A M**

 **Authors Note: Wolf's thoughts were supposed to be italicized but decided to be a bitch and delete all my bolding and italicizing. excuse any lack of accuracy. obviously because I'm writing fanfiction, I am the biggest virgin in the world. Enjoy!**

Wolf awoke with his arms empty. The shower was running and he heard Scarlet's humming coming from beyond the bathroom door. As lovely as her voice was, there was something else drawing his attention in the groin region. Today, right now, was not a very convenient time for morning boners. He could leave he though. No. He didn't want to leave scarlet. He told her he'd stay.

That moment Scarlet emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Her beautiful red locks dripping on the floor. She was beautiful. Realizing the situation he was in, Wolf quickly threw the sheets over his lap and sat up. "How'd you sleep?" He asked her. "Well" she replied pulling her hair up into a bun and walking over to the bed. "Do you mind?" she asked picking up Wolf's shirt from the floor. "I cleaned my clothes but they're still drying" "Of course not" He replied. The shirt was large so she slipped it over her towel and dropped the towel on the floor leaving her sitting in front of him in nothing but his shirt. Damn he thought. She lay down next to him and crawled back into his arms. He felt her thigh press against his groin and he couldn't help but let out a gasp. She giggled. "So Wolf," She said teasingly, "How did you sleep?" Scarlet shifted closer to him and moved her hips against his. "It seems you slept pretty well" she said. He felt an ironically animal like growl rise from the back of his throat. He did not like being teased. "Scarlet, don't do this" he pleaded. "Do what?" she asked, "This?" her hand dipped down into his pants and lightly stroked his hard member. He shut his eyes and exhaled sharply. Before he knew it she was back up, both arms around his neck pulling him in for a forceful kiss. This wasn't like their previous kisses. It wasn't light and shy. This was passionate and full of lust and hunger for each other. Wolf glided his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth and let their tongues dance together. His senses began to heighten. Every touch felt like a shock wave of pleasure rushing through his body and down to his dick. Wolf's hands drifted to the bottom of the shirt Scarlet wore as he started to pull it back up and over her head. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt over off and admire the marvelous body before him. God she was beautiful. Her breasts were small but perfect. Her pronounced waist worked in harmony with her slim yet strong figure. And her legs. Her beautiful legs that he just wanted wrapped around his waist as he-

Scarlet was starting to pull away from his grasp. He hadn't realized he had been staring for so long. "I'm sorry. I know it's probably not up to par with what you're used to" she said scampering out of bed and tugging the shirt back on. "Scarlet" Wolf said leaping out of bed and catching her arms before she pulled the shirt all the way back on. He looked down into her gorgeous glassy brown eyes. Stray tears had fallen down her face and it was obvious more were starting to form. "Scarlet" He said softly. He brought his hand up to wipe her tears away make sure to keep one arm around her waist so she didn't run away from him. "Scarlet" He repeated. "You're beautiful. Every single part of you down to your last freckle. Scarlet you're perfect." He planted a kiss on her forehead and then one on her lips. This time it was slow and gentle and loving. He felt her arms hesitantly return to his neck and pull him closer. They both pulled away and looked at each other. "I'm sorry" she said, "I just know I'm nothing special." "Scarlet you're everything special" Wolf said. He'd do anything to let her know just how spectacular she was. She pulled him in for another kiss. He happily returned it and slowly began to work the shirt back off of her body. Once removed he pressed her again his body so he could feel every bit of her. "You're beautiful" He reminded her. Wolf's hands began to creep up from her waist to her chest. He took one breast and began to knead it in his hand. He heard a slight moan from her and felt her leaning in to his hand. He switched to her other breast and did the same to it, drawing the same reaction from Scarlet. She began rolling her hips against his groin. He moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips in hopes to make more contact. She pulled him in again for a hungry desperate kiss.

He realized that Scarlet's hands were at his pants working them down his legs and pushing what she couldn't reach down with one of her legs. She then pulled away from the kiss and fell to her knees focusing on his boxers, the only remaining article of clothing. His throbbing was erection painfully noticeable. Scarlet reached out and stroked his dick through the fabric of the underwear. Another buck came from Wolf's hips. Oh my god what was she doing to him. she put her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and swiped then down in a swift motion. he stepped out of his pants and underwear which were pooling at his ankles. He expected Scarlet to return to him and give him a kiss but instead she wrapped her hand around the base of his dick and slowly start moving up and down. Wolf almost fell against the bedpost at the sensation. "Faster" He managed to huff out, "please." She obliged, picking up the past. He couldn't help but let a low but loud moan erupted from the back of his throat. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned against the bedpost. God she was good. He was getting close. like really close. "Scarlet. Stop. Please." He said. She did almost immediately and stood back up almost frightened. "What? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry" she said. "No. Oh my gosh heavens no. That was amazing. I just don't want to cum before I can please you" Wolf explained. Scarlet nodded.

With that Wolf picked her up and layed her down on the bed. His dick was pressed against her opening. Wow she was wet. Perfect. He reached a hand down to spread her juices all around. He found her clit and flicked it. She let out an almost-scream as her legs attempted to snap closed in pleasure. This time it was her turn to buck her hips into his fingers as he continued to rub her sweet spot. She was a moaning and trembling mess under him. He felt her juices spill out of her and onto the sheets. Wolf grinned and slammed another kiss onto her lips. "Are you sure?" He asked after pulling away moments later. Scarlet nodded.

 **So I got lazy so I'll finish this up later.. R &R. thanks**


End file.
